PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior
The PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior is a Gunpla from the anime series Gundam Build Fighters Try. It is a variant of the PF-78-3 Perfect Gundam III. Technology & Combat Characteristics Built by Meijin Kawaguchi for his own use, the Gundam Amazing Red Warrior is a customized version of the PF-78-3 Perfect Gundam III "Red Warrior" that appears in the manga Plamo-Kyoshiro. This Gunpla is also the Meijin's way of honoring Takeshi Iori, who had used the Perfect Gundam. The Gundam Amazing Red Warrior can exhibit overwhelming speed during battle due to its greatly improved thrust, and has high maneuverability thanks to the flexibly mounted vernier units above the shoulder armors. The weapon mounted on the left side of the backpack can be changed to meet the needs of different battle, and this allows the suit to be highly adaptable. The combination of the Gunpla's high degree of completion and the Meijin's excellent piloting skills caused the Gundam Amazing Red Warrior to be a formidable foe for any opponent. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted on the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have high rate of fire but little power. They can however damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors and are ideal for intercepting incoming missiles or enemy units at close range. ;*Beam Saber :Fixed onto the right forearm, it usually emits a short beam blade but by increasing the output, the beam blade's length can be increased. ;*Shield :Mounted on the left forearm, this shield is small to keep the suit’s weight down. Despite its small size, it can still serve as an effective defensive equipment due to the Meijin's high piloting skills. A pair of Vulcan guns is mounted on the underside of the shield. :;*Shield Vulcan ::A pair of shell firing weapons identical in functions and abilities as those found on the head are mounted on the underside of the shield. ;*3-tube Missile Pod :The suit has a total of four 3–tube missile pods. Two are mounted behind the chest vents, and are revealed when the vents open up. Another two are mounted in the front skirt armor, and are revealed when the lower two-thirds of the armor slide down. While the missiles fired do not have high destructive power, they are still useful due to their homing capabilities. ;*Hyper Bazooka :A large rocket launcher with an extendable barrel, it is stored on the right side of the backpack, and is positioned under the right shoulder when deployed. The hyper bazooka can be fired with or without its grip being held. By replacing the ammunition, it can be changed into a beam bazooka. However, this must be done before the battle. ;*Handgun :Can be stored on the left side of the backpack when equipped, the handgun has low firepower but is capable of rapid fire. Due to the handgun’s small size, it can be wielded easily during battle. A short or long blade can be attached to the bottom to turn the handgun into the Gunblade (Short/Long). :;*Gunblade (Short/Long) ::The handgun with a blade attached to the bottom, this weapon allows the suit to switch between range and melee attacks quickly. When attached with a short blade, it is known as the Gunblade (Short) and when it has a long blade, it is known as Gunblade (Long). The Gunblade (Short) is easier to wield than the Gunblade (Long), but the latter has higher cutting capability. The Amazing Red Warrior usually launches with the Gunblade (Short/Long) mounted on the left side of the backpack. ;*Short Rifle :An optional handheld weapon, it is a short and small rifle, and can transform into the Beam Rifle Ko or Beam Gatling by attaching additional parts. :;*Beam Rifle Ko ::One of two optional beam rifles that the suit can use, beam rifle ko has better sensor functions. Formed the front section of the Long Rifle when combined with beam rifle otsu. :;*Beam Gatling ::The beam gatling has a high rate of fire but low precision. A concentrated burst from this weapon can deal serious damage. The weapon’s firepower and shooting range increase after it combines with the beam rifle otsu. This combined form can be stored on the left side of the backpack, and is held under the left arm when in use. ;*Beam Rifle Otsu :The other optional beam rifle, it can be stored on the left side of the backpack if the Amazing Red Warrior did not carry the gunblade (short/long). When combined with beam rifle ko, beam rifle otsu serves as the rear section of the Long Rifle. :;*Long Rifle ::A long beam rifle formed from the combination of beam rifle ko and beam rifle otsu, it has higher firepower and shooting range than either rifle individually. It can be stored on the left side of the backpack and is held under the left arm when in use. History For this suit's history, please go to Meijin Kawaguchi's page. Picture Gallery Gundam Amazing Red Warrior.png Gundam Amazing Red Warrior Descending.jpg|Close up (Ep 11) PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior (Ep 12).jpg|Close up (Ep 12) redwarriorgunblade.jpg|Firing Gunblade (Short) (Ep 12) redwarriorblade.jpg|Slashing with Gunblade (Short) (Ep 12) redwarriorbazooka.jpg|Firing Hyper Bazooka (Ep 12) redwarriordata.jpg|Data Scan (Ep 12) redwarriorstats.jpg|Gunpla Status Data (Ep 12) PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior (Ep 25) 01.jpg|Close up (Ep 25) redwarrior-charge.jpg|Charging in space (Ep 25) Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready (Vol 5) 10.jpg|In commemoration of the release of the ⑤ volume of Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready Gundam Amazing Red Warrior Lineart.png|Gundam Amazing Red Warrior Lineart Gunpla Gundam Amazing Red Warrior Boxart.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Gundam Amazing Red Warrior (2015): box art PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior (Gunpla 1-144) (Front).jpg|HGBF 1/144 Gundam Amazing Red Warrior (Front) PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior (Gunpla 1-144) (Action Pose).jpg|HGBF 1/144 Gundam Amazing Red Warrior (Action Pose) Mg Gundam Amazing Red Warrior.jpg|MG 1/100 Gundam Amazing Red Warrior (2015): box art PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior (Gunpla 1-100) (Front).jpg|MG 1/100 Gundam Amazing Red Warrior (Front) PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior (Gunpla 1-100) (Action Pose).jpg|MG 1/100 Gundam Amazing Red Warrior (Action Pose) Notes & Trivia *The Hyper Bazooka, Gunblade (Short/Long), Short Rifle, Beam Gatling, Beam Rifle ko and otsu are sold together as a High Grade Build Custom set known as "Kurenai Weapon". However, this term has not been used to describe the weapons in the instruction manuals of the HG 1/44 or MG 1/100 model kits. *Gundam Amazing Red Warrior is the second unit which shares a weapon name from the Final Fantasy series, being the Gunblade. The first being GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei; it has the Buster Sword. *The unit it's based on has no HG 1/144 model kit in real life. However, it is possible that such a model kit exists in-universe, or a different Gunpla was used as the base, such as a RX-78-2 Gundam kit. *In episode 25 of Gundam Build Fighters Try, the Amazing Red Warrior's intrusion into the Gunpla Battle creates a huge SK logo. Said logo may be a tribute to Perfect Gundam III's pilot, Shiro Kyoda, whose initials can be seen on the knee armor of said Gunpla. **It may also be a reference the Meijin's own initials, being the . Reference Gallery External links *PF-78-3A Gundam Amazing Red Warrior on Gundam Build Fighters Try (Official Site)